In Love With An Angel
by PuffyTheWarrior
Summary: Phineas feels terrible after the death of Isabella, convinced it was his fault entirely. But things begin to change as he realizes how much he needs her. Phineas Flynn, the optimistic red-head, now a broken boy who can't stand to go on. It only gets more strange as he has this dreams of the past, of the future. He knows that without the girl in his arms, he is nothing but lost.


**Hey guys. Taking a break from _Ninjas of Love_, kind of gotten into a spot I can't really get out of...BUT I'm NOT discontinuing it! ****I have a lots of plans for that story, don't worry. ;3 As for now, have another Phinbella story I'll be working on. Warning: this one is sad!  
**

* * *

The sounds of ear-blasting sirens rang in his ears as he leaned against the cold white wall, a slight headache creeping up from the back of his neck and into his brain. The constant pounding made it no easier to cope with the fact that _she_ was _here_... He couldn't go in there. He wouldn't let his family see him like this. No one in years had seen him cry, let alone shed a single tear. With a heavy heart, he slid down the wall, landing on his rear, straining to listen for any sound.

Silence.

Not even the faint mumble of voices.

Nothing.

A lone silver tear slid calmly down his reddened cheeks as his eye lids connected tightly, shielding any other glistening drop from escaping. An empty feeling stirred within the pit of his stomach as he hugged his knees tightly. His head hung low and his shoulders shook from weeping. No one had seen him cry in years? He couldn't say that anymore. _It's my fault. I should have saved her..._

A second body brushed up against his arms, causing him to look up with bloodshot eyes. "It's my f-" The glare from his green-haired brother made him shut his lips. He looked down with an utterly despondent expression, another tear slithering down from his gray eyes.

"Listen, Phineas," Assured his step-brother, "it wasn't your fault; it was no ones. It was totally an accident. Nobody could have done anything to prevent it either way."

"Like that makes me feel any better. Thanks, Ferb, a great way to help me." He replied with a scowl, turning his gaze away bitterly.

Again.

Silence.

The two brothers sat together on the icy tile floor, every now and then exchanging annoyed glances or sighing agitatedly. _What are we doing..._ Phineas shook his head, standing hastily. "I'm going to go in," He whispered, descending his head again gloomily.

Ferb nodded, standing as well. "I'll be out here if you need me," He stuffed his hands in his pockets, declining against the ivory wall and closing his eyes against the dull ceiling lights.

Phineas took a deep breath, reaching out to open the door. Before his shaky hand made contact with the entrance, it burst open, a bawling Vivian with comfort of Phineas's own mother came treading out. Startled, the young boy took a step back, letting the pair make their way through. With a sympathetic gaze, he watched them traipse down the dim hallway, making a note that the room was now clear of visitors. _Here goes nothing,_ He thought as he prepared to enter her room. With a trembling hand, he grasped the pale handle, turning it softly.

He dared not look up. The tears were threatening to spill in gallons as he heard the feeble wheezing of gentle breath. It took everything he had to move his eyes from the floor to the weak girl that lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully. _Oh, no, she's worse than I imagined..._ Quietly, he slid his feet over to the figure in the plush bed and grabbed her delicate hand, holding it tightly. With light fingers, he stroked her soft, pale skin, sighing regretfully. "Isabella..." He whispered, blinking once. "I know you probably can't hear me, but...I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you. Without you now, I realize how stupid I was for not saying anything earlier. Please, stay with me. If you happened to die, I'd never forgive myself..." The tears were starting to sting his eyes as he shut them firmly, burying his head in his arms. His hand still held hers, and every now and then he would tighten his grip, as if letting the dozing girl know he was there.

As soon as Phineas began to rise, the grip on this hand tightened, a small tug making him turn in awe. She was moving, and...alive! He whipped around quickly, taking hold on her hand once more. His eyes sparkled with emotion as he grinned, leaning down to the bed's height. "Izzy...? You awake?" He breathed, his gaze locked on her gentle face.

As if in response, her eyes slowly rolled open, revealing her once-beautiful eyes, to which were now dull and seemingly lifeless. She blinked; as her vision swam to focus, her angelic face brightened slightly when her gaze rest upon the person in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but a hoarse cough erupted from her lips, causing her to wheeze. The puny girl winced in pain, holding her hand to her wounded stomach. She cleared her throat, glancing back at Phineas before sealing her eyes once more.

_At least she can open her eyes,_ Concluded Phineas, his eyes resting on her gently rising and falling form. "You don't deserve this," He choked out, whimpering. "Of all the people in the world, you...it had to be you?"

He had been about to mutter something else, when the softest of voices was heard; so quiet, like the bounce of a feather colliding with water. It was the faintest voice he'd ever heard, so...feeble.

"St..." The rest had been inaudible, as her eyes slowly unfolded, revealing tear-stained sapphires. "Stay..."

"Don't worry, Izzy...I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you." He lightly lifted his hand to rest it on her forehead, stroking it gingerly as he gazed into her dim eyes. He let his eyes travel from hers down to her lips, wanting so badly to just press his to hers...the slightest brush would satisfy him for the rest of forever. He couldn't look at them. If he did any longer, he'd be crying again, and he knew that wouldn't be good for either of them. To clear his mind of the thought, he blinked, their gaze meeting once again. Isabella stared deep into his eyes, blinking slowly, not moving the slightest. As he became lost in those beautiful blue eyes, all the events from earlier began to play in his vision. The innocent girl, so full of life and happiness, suddenly becoming struck by the explosion of their daily project...leaving her stunned and bleeding endlessly. Phineas had done all he could to keep his voice steady as help was called, and it took everything for him to stay at least slightly sane when the ambulance took her away from his arms.

A pained cough from the girl made him return to the real world. "Isabella...?" He whispered in concern, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "Y-you okay...?" He could feel it. The tears were starting to sting his eyes again. Any second now they would be spilling in gallons.

Isabella shook her head. She was definitely not okay. Nothing was okay. Nothing.

"I know, I know..." Sighed the broken boy, not able to control the tears that slid down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I did this to you. If only..." His face scrunched up as the tears flowed stronger. "If only I'd have been the one that-"

She cut him off. Isabella, with every last little amount of her strength, leaned up and pressed her cold lips to his. Phineas stopped crying immediately and fluttered his eyes closed, kissing the girl back as soft and gentle as he could. The kiss only lasted a few seconds; Isabella couldn't hold herself up, resulting in her collapsing back into the mattress. With a smile, she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, muttering out words in a quiet and cracked voice. These words made Phineas smile as well, his heart melting with every kind of loving affection as her voice danced in his mind. He felt as if he could walk on air. His head was in the clouds. For the first time today, he was happy.

For the the words she had whispered was, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope it's not to confusing for you lovelies. If you don't understand, one of Phin and Ferb's machines exploded, and a piece struck Isabella in the stomach with a fatal wound. Annyyways, I'll try to update this faster one than I do _Ninjas of Love._ I've had this one in my documents for a while, so I hope you like. X3**


End file.
